1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display which is capable of displaying images at uniform luminance and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel displays are under development that can reduce weight and volume, which are shortcomings of cathode ray tubes. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device.
Among the flat panel displays, organic light emitting displays, which display images by using organic light emitting diodes to generate light by recombination of electrons and holes, provide advantages of fast response speed with low power consumption.
Organic light emitting displays include a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels positioned at cross sections of power lines in a matrix format. Generally, pixels include organic light emitting diodes and driving transistors for controlling the amount of current flowing into organic light emitting diodes. Such pixels supply current from the driving transistor to the organic light emitting diodes according to a data signal while generating light with a certain luminance.
Herein, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) deteriorate in proportion to the usage time. As organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) deteriorate, a problem occurs in that desired images are not displayed due to the efficiency change. In particular, since the deterioration degree of organic light emitting diodes in each of the pixels differs according to the usage time of each of the pixels, images are displayed with non-uniform luminance.